One Night Can Change Forever
by alicka
Summary: Bill/Steffy a little Thomas/Caroline When Steffy's life falls apart she turns to Bill for one night but that leads to consequences neither saw coming. I am going on hiatus because I now am liking that Steffy and Liam are having a baby and I am not liking Bill recently. If someone wants they can take over. Thanks
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Liam just told Steffy that he has chosen Hope the day after their divorce is final. Steffy is devastated and is home alone drinking wine at her apartment. Bill has heard about what Liam did and goes to see her. (she is not drunk). They talk and one thing leads to another and they make love. After both realize it was a mistake and agree not to tell anyone and not to let it happen again. Only it becomes evident they can't hide that one night.

**Note: I am not a Hope or Katie fan.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

6 Weeks Later

Steffy comes rushing into her moms office at Forrester (I am making Taylor have an office there) tears running down her face.

Taylor: Steffy what is wrong? Has something happened to Thomas? Your father? Are you ok? Is it Liam again? What is wrong?

Steffy: It is horrible she says crying hysterically.

Taylor: What is I thought you were getting over Liam. You said you were moving on.

What Taylor and Steffy don't realize is the Ridge has stopped by to talk to Taylor but stops when he hears Steffy and listens to the rest of the conversation thru the crack in the door.

Steffy: I am ….. I….. am…pregnant

Taylor: I am sure Liam will be happy to be a father. You guys can work something out. She says calmly.

Steffy shouts: LIAM IS NOT THE FATHER BILL IS! THAT IS WHY IT IS SO HORRIBLE!

Taylor looks up from her papers shocked: WHAT! What happened when? Wait I don't want to know. Yes you have some explaining to do. He is married!

Steffy: It only happed once the day after the divorce and Liam told me he was staying with Hope. One thing lead to another And it just happened.

By this time Ridge had heard enough and decided he needed to have a word with someone.

Taylor: Are you sure you are pregnant?

Steffy: Yes I saw a doctor.

Taylor: I need time to process what to do. Maybe We can have your dad send you to Italy or something until you have the baby and give it up for adoption. Then no one has to know. But I need time to think.

Steffy: Mom I am keeping this baby that isn't debatable. I will think of something I don't feel well so tell dad I am calling in sick today. Oh God! Don't tell dad! He will freak out.

Taylor: We will discuss your options later. I won't tell your father but you have to at some point. He will notice as will others.

Steffy: I know I just need some time. I am going home.

Taylor: Ok. Think about adoption.

Steffy: NO she leaves the same way she came ….. With tears running down her face. She goes home and cries herself to sleep.

Next: On Alicia's Bold and the Beautiful

- Ridge confronts Bill with Liam in the room

- Liam confronts Bill

- Bill sees Steffy


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spencer Offices

Liam to Bill: So I think these would look good on the front cover.

Bill: Yeah run those.

Ridge storms in : YOU SON OF A BITCH! and punches him.

Liam pulls him off: Hey get off what is your problem?

Ridge: Oh your dear old dad didn't tell you? He got my daughter pregnant!

Liam and Bill : WHAT!

Liam looks at Bill: Is this true?

Bill: Look Ridge I have no idea what you are talking about. If Steffy was pregnant she would have told me.

Liam: YOU SLEPT WITH STEFFY?

Bill: Look I will explain later.

Ridge: No you will explain now. You just ruined my daughters life and career.

Bill: Wait that is what you are worried about her career really no wonder she turns to me she can't come to you all you care about is Forrester Creations.

Ridge lunges for him and Liam pulls him off again: Ridge you need to leave before my dad calls for security I need to talk to him anyway.

Ridge: Fine but from now on stay the hell away from my daughter!

Bill: Now that she is pregnant if that is the case not a chance.

Ridge lunges again, Liam pushes him back: Ridge leave.

Ridge: Fine but I warned you stay away.

Bill: And I told you no

Ridge leave and Liam turns to his father: What the hell happened? Is their any way Steffy could be pregnant with your child? Please tell me it isn't true. I have forgiven a lot but I don't think I can forgive this.

Bill: There is a possibility that Steffy is pregnant and I am the father. But you need to listen to me first before you judge me. First you are happy with Hope and told Steffy that you were staying with Hope so I didn't do anything to you. You have moved on and it shouldn't bother you who the father of Steffy's baby is. But I will tell you what happened because you asked. The day after your divorce you went and talked to Steffy telling her you were stay with Hope. Later I went to check on her we drank a little one thing lead to another and it happened. The next day we both agreed it was a mistake and decided not to tell anyone.

Liam: You took advantage of her!

Bill: NO I didn't she was not drunk and we both knew what we were doing.

Liam: She was vulnerable and you used that!

Bill: No I have seen her much more vulnerable than that and we didn't sleep together even when before you two.

Liam: Right I don't believe that for a second you saw how upset she was and went in for the kill. I just can't believe she actually let you no matter how upset she was. She was suppose to love me

Bill: You are wrong it wasn't like that and don't you dare use that she was suppose to love me crap for six months you told her you had moved on with Hope etc. She waited for you until the divorce was final so don't you dare blame her she was divorced from you.

Liam: Oh I don't blame her I do blame you however. But she did sleep with a married man or have you forgotten about your wife.

Bill: I will deal with Katie and don't you judge Steffy.

Liam: Really because what I can tell she couldn't have you so she went for me then she couldn't have me so she switched back to you. Well she is at least keeping it in the family.

Bill: The only reason I am not going to hit you right now is because you are my son but I am going to leave because if I stay here a minuet I will son or not. And he set down his drink and walked out. A minuet later Marcus walked in.

Marcus: Hey were is your dad I have specs for him?

Liam: He went to see Steffy he knocked her up

Marcus: What really WOW! How do you feel about that?

Liam: Well obviously not good. Don't say anything but I feel like he stole what I should have had.

Marcus: What do you mean?

Liam: I should have had the family with Steffy not him. Yet he took that.

Marcus: had this been going on for long him and Steffy?

Liam: No it was just one night. The day after the divorce when I told Steffy I was staying with Hope.

Marcus: Then I don't think he really took that from you it just happened. And you can have the family with Hope right?

Liam: Yeah but part of me still want what I had with Steffy. Yes I love Hope but I also still love Steffy I just had to decide and Hope is so safe.

Marcus: I hate to say it but you can't have both.

Liam: I know it is just hard to comprehend and then I am always wondering if Steffy loved me or me because I was a Spencer?

Marcus: I saw her with you, she was in love with you and not your name or to be close to your dad. Trust me.

Liam: I know it is just hard.

Marcus: It was hard for her seeing you and Hope. Look I have another meeting butif you ever want to talk call me ok.

Liam: Yeah see you. Thanks

Marcus: Not a problem and think about what I said.

That night Liam got roaring drunk Marcus picked him up and he stayed with him and Dayzee. Marcus called Hope and told her Liam crashed on the couch but not why.

Bill went to Steffy's apartment and knocked, when she didn't answer he found the hidden key and let himself in. He saw her sleeping on the couch and decided to wait for her to wake up. Every few minuets she would hiccup in her sleep and he could tell she had bee crying.

Pregnant wow Bill thought, he should worried or upset about this but he was just happy. He could deal with everything later.

Steffy woke up 10 minuets later and shot up when she saw Bill. Steffy: Bill what are you doing here? How did you get in?

Bill: Hidden key and I am here to talk. You dad stopped by and had some news for me.

Steffy: What!

On the next Alicia's Bold and the Beautiful

Steffy and Bill talk

Word spreads

People turn on Steffy


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Bill: So is it true are you pregnant?

Steffy: Look I just woke up why don't you come back later when I am more awake.

Bill: Steffy there is no hiding this. I know the truth just looking in your eyes. And I am going to be here for you and for the baby.

Steffy: I don't even know what I want to do with this baby! She said her voice rising.

Bill: What do you mean?

Steffy: I honestly don't know whether I want to keep it or give it up for adoption.

Bill: Why would you want to give it up?

Steffy: Oh I don't know maybe because it will hurt our families or the fact that you are married or did you forget that. Then there is Liam and I can't even imagine how he will react. My mom was the one who to me to think about adoption although at the time I told her no.

Bill: Liam was with me when your dad came charging in and he knows. He didn't take it too well but give him time. The only people who really matter are you and me. I know this is mainly your decision but I really want you to keep this baby and I want to be a part of this child's life. So please think about it. Ok?

Steffy: I will if you don't mind I think I am going to take a nap now. I am exhausted.

Bill smiling: Ah the joys of pregnancy.

Steffy smiling for the first time that day: Oh yeah the joys of pregnancy.

Bill leaves and goes home to Katie to tell her. She doesn't take it well.

Katie: YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! YOU B******. YOU CAN KEEP THAT S*** I AM DONE WE ARE GETTING A DIVORCE.

Bill: Look I know you are mad but it was one time and I still care about you.

Katie pauses: Do you love me?

Bill: Of course

Katie: Like you used to?

Bill: A lot has happened since we first met.

Katie: So no I am going to stay at Brooke's. I will have my lawyer draw up papers. Bye Bill

Bill let her go because he knew he couldn't stop her and a part of him didn't want to.

Meanwhile Liam told Hope about Bill and Steffy. Ridge told Brooke and Taylor told Thomas. The next day while Steffy was at work she had plenty of visitors. Hope came in to thank her because now Hope doesn't have to worry about Steffy and Liam with as upset as he is. Thomas and Taylor both came in to push adoption thinking in would be better for Steffy and the baby. Brooke came to trash Steffy and yell at her for hurting her family. By the time the day was over Steffy was distraught and knew what she had to do.

On the next Alicia's Bold and the Beautiful

Steffy's Plan

Bill Steffy


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Steffy went to the person she could always talk to.

Steffy: Hey Phoebe I am sorry it has been so long but you are the only one I can talk to who doesn't have some judgment of me or plan for me. I made a huge mistake one night and now I am paying for it. I slept with Bill as you probably already know and now am pregnant. Bill wants to keep it and at first I did too…..now I am not so sure. Mom and dad want me to go to Italy, have the baby and give it up for adoption and everywhere I go people are treating me with disdain. I guess I am looking for a sign maybe a point in the right direction? I am not sure I have the strength to take on everyone.

Steffy sits, silently crying thinking about her options. When she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Steffy: OH! Hi. What are you doing here?

Stephanie: I come here more than people may think. I miss her too.

Steffy: I am sorry I wasn't implying…

Stephanie interrupted: I know honey. You know out of all of my grandchildren you remind me the most of myself and that is something you should be proud of. Look at everything I have in my life and I myself had made many mistakes. She paused. Steffy did you ever think that there may just be a reason for the mistake? All my past mistakes have made me who I am a strong, resilient, and influential woman. Your mom told me about your predicament and I was planning to stop by your office and talk to you but here seems fitting for some reason. I know you must be confused and lost and have everyone telling you different things. But there is one thing you need to know and remember above all else. It doesn't matter what people say or do all that matters is what you want and what your heart is telling you to do.

Steffy: I know but what if I can't do this or handle the backlash for this. I am like a marked woman, the Logan's are out for blood and Liam…..

Again Stephanie interrupted: I can handle the Logan's and whatever you decide I will support you and stand with you against anyone. Including your parents and the Logan's, we can handle this together. But again whatever YOU and only you decide is fine by me. I love you. Turning to the headstone I love and miss you. She gave it and Steffy a kiss and left.

Steffy yelled after her: I LOVE YOU TOO! Turning to the headstone: Thanks for the sign Pheebs I love and miss you.

She was tired and wanted to go home but she still had one more stop to make.

Hello, I am glad you came by I want to talk more abo…

Steffy interrupted holding up her hand: I just came by to say one thing and them I am going home and to bed. I am keeping this baby and will have all the details for everyone tomorrow at Forrester Creations 10 am. Sharp. Be there if you want to know my plan.

On the way home she made a phone call: Can you come to a meeting at Forrester Creations at 9:30 am at my office.

And with that she left.

Next on Alicia's Bold and the Beautiful

Bill and Steffy

The Meeting

Quick poll should this be a Bill/Steffy Fanfic or Steffy/OC friendship with Bill Fanfic?


End file.
